villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trevor Philips
Trevor Philips is one of the three playable protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V, as well as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto Online. He is a criminally insane and psychotic crime lord and the titular founder of his weapons company "Trevor Phillips Enterprises". Additionally, he is Michael De Santa's best friend as well as Franklin Clinton. He was voiced by Steven Ogg, who also played Professor Venomous and Shadowy Figure in OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes, and Simon in The Walking Dead. Biography ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Trevor's background is uncertain and often suspect, given that all players ever hear of it is from Trevor himself - hardly a reliable source. All indications are that he was born in Canada, though Trevor's notable insecurity about his own origins means that he can only refer to his birthplace as "the Canadian border region of America," and immediately flies into a rage if anyone even slightly implies that he's actually Canadian. He claims to have grown up in "five states, two countries (presumably America and Canada), fourteen different homes, three care homes, two correctional facilities," and from a very early age exhibited anger management problems. By all accounts, he had a dysfunctional home life, with both parents abusive towards him in some respect; at one point, his mother went so far as to abandon him at a shopping mall (later burned down by Trevor in an act of petty revenge). Despite this abusive treatment, even to this day, Trevor regards his mother with a mixture of fear and adoration; he also tends to lose his temper if anyone refers to him as a "motherfucker," implying that he possesses something akin to an Oedipus complex that Trevor himself is openly trying to deny. After numerous offenses (including sodomizing his coach with a hockey stick), Trevor reportedly dropped out of school. Eventually, he found that he had a talent for piloting aircraft, and in attempt to put his skills to use and satisfy his violent impulses, he enlisted in the US Air Force in the hopes of one day being able to drop "The Bomb." However, though his abilities as a pilot were undeniable, Trevor's mental instability eventually got him discharged from flight school before he could earn his wings - an act he attributes to "an evil witch in charge of psychological evaluations." Disheartened by the loss of his dream job, Trevor spent the next few years drifting aimlessly across the border, occasionally committing petty crimes but never with any distinct goal. However, this all changed when Trevor met Michael Townley while escorting illegal cargo, and - after killing a potential attacker and burying his burning corpse in a shallow grave - the two became friends. From here, Trevor delved deep into the lifestyle of a career criminal: after his first heist of a cash-checking business went wrong thanks to the clerk knowing him (and after Trevor was finished serving four months of a six-month sentence), he began committing regular robberies and holdups with Michael's aid, immediately establishing himself as a brutal contrast to his partner's more rational approach. However, Michael eventually married a local stripper by the name of Amanda and started a family; though Amanda regarded Trevor with considerable suspicion and dislike, she allowed him to become something of an honorary uncle to her two children, Tracey and Jimmy. Surprisingly, Trevor took to this role quite readily, and became fiercely protective of Michael's children - especially Tracey. However, Michael became increasingly reluctant to continue a life of crime, unwilling to subject his new family to the heartbreak of him being jailed or killed. Trevor noticed this, and the relationship between the two began to sour; eventually, he befriended another prospective criminal by the name of Brad Snider - who he later intended to adopt as his full-time partner in crime if and when he and Michael parted ways. In the end, Michael's growing reluctance eventually led him to cut a deal with FIB agent Dave Norton, agreeing to hand over Trevor over the course of one last bank robbery - in exchange for a new life. However, the North Yankton job quickly went wrong: though Michael was able to successfully fake his death with Norton's help, the attempt to kill Trevor failed when Brad wandered into Norton's line of fire, fatally wounding him and giving the most notorious of the bank robbers a chance to escape. Believing that Michael really had died, a grieving Trevor drifted into obscurity, evading police attention for a number of years - eventually settling in a trailer park at Sandy Shores, San Andreas. ''Something Sensible (Option A/Ending A/Kill Trevor)'' In the game's final mission, the player chooses to kill Trevor. In this ending, Franklin agrees to eliminate Trevor. He later sets up a meeting with Trevor. Franklin begins discussing the problems they are facing, but Trevor thinks this is about Michael and laments how he had been backstabbing towards him, then Franklin pulls a gun on him, saying that he was the crazy one, not Michael, and he would most likely end up getting all three of them killed. Baffled, Trevor remarks on how he has done nothing but be truthful to Franklin, which the latter accepts but does not let down the gun. Trevor (feeling betrayed again) then drives away in his truck and Franklin then chases him on the highway. During the high-speed chase, Franklin calls Michael for help. Michael then appears with his car and destroys Trevor's truck and he gets stuck under a gasoline truck. The game gives the player a decision to finish off Trevor or let Trevor die off. If you shoot the gas truck, it sets the gas trail on fire, burning him alive. The gas tank short explodes afterwards. If you don't shoot him, Michael will shoot him, causing Trevor to burn to death. Michael and Franklin reflect on their journey and go their separate ways. Michael still considers Franklin as a close friend of his, but Trevor's death has affected him deeply and says that he needs time from Franklin. After the credits, the player can only choose to play as Franklin and Michael, and Trevor's cut of the Union Depository bank job is split between them. Personality Trevor was described as a difficult person to deal with: extreme, unhinged, impetuous, unpredictable, sociopathic, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages - in the second trailer he smashed an unknown person's head into a bar counter and was then seen setting a house on fire and walking out of the area without a care in sight. He does everything in an extremely awful and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is this kind of person, he is also honest about it and will never show hypocrisy and he will also have his own charm along with his own principals (his principals being different from Michael's). He is also extremely caring and appreciative towards Michael's family (even shouting at Lazlo-a famous celebrity-that he would rip his skin off). But, Dan Houser has confirmed that Trevor may not be all he and as bad as he seems, but is still too horrible and terrible to be a hero kind. Trivia *Trevor is often considered to be the most violent and the most chaotic character ever created in the GTA series. *Trevor is portrayed by Steven Ogg, who also portrays Simon in AMC's The Walking Dead. Actually, Trevor himself is inspired and shaped by Ogg. *He is about 6'1¼ and 175 lbs. *Similarly to Michael, Trevor likes rock and roll, heavy metal, country, southern rock, and alternative music. *He is one of three GTA characters that are cannibals. The others are Donald Love and Curtis Stocker. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Addicts Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Thugs Category:Paranoid Category:Businessmen Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Successful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Smugglers Category:Vandals Category:Pimps Category:Rapists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mongers Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Cannibals Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Extravagant Category:Defilers Category:Cheater Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Graverobbers Category:Strategic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Protective Category:Mastermind Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Honorable Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Envious Category:Greedy Category:Love rivals Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Master Manipulator Category:Internet Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychotic Category:One-Man Army